Cabinet
The Cabinet '''is a structure in Granny that the Player is able to hide in. They may keep the Player hidden from Granny depending on certain conditions detailed in the 'Hiding Mechanics' section below. '''Cabinets are usually located in better positions than other hiding places, allowing you to know when the coast is clear due to the holes at head height. Hiding Mechanics To hide in Cabinets, the Player must manually open and shut the Cabinet door to hide inside. This is more time consuming, making the process of hiding in Cabinets inferior to the Bed, Chest and Car. When inside a Cabinet, you can see Granny but she is unable to see you. If Granny enters a room where you are hiding in a Cabinet, she will not see you and she will leave (she may also place a Bear Trap). However, if she sees you shut the Cabinet door, she will forcefully open the door and attack you. Appearance Most of the Cabinets are weathered, dark and made of wood. They are just the right size to fit a person inside. They also have a grey handle on one side, along with nine holes arranged in a three by three pattern at head height, allowing the Player to see through. However, the Cabinet located in the Garage is made of corroded metal and has three horizontal lines that the Player can see through. When opened, it makes a squeaking noise, but this does not alert Granny. Locations There are a total of four Cabinets in Granny: * The first is inside the Starting Bedroom. Once inside you will be able to see exactly when Granny is out of sight. * Another Cabinet is located in the Bathroom, and the Player is also able to see outside of the room. This gives a perfect view of Granny's location upstairs. Due to the fact that this is the only hiding place in this room, it is advised to hide here if you are searching for items here and step on a Creaking Floor. * The last Wooden Cabinet is opposite the Cupboards on the Ground Floor (in the Main Room) and is easily one of the worst hiding spots in the house, due to the location and limited visibility. Granny walks past the Main Door fairly often and the awkward position of the Cabinet does not allow you to see her easily, making leaving this Cabinet a risky move. Avoid having to hide in this one at all costs. * The Metal Cabinet is located in the Garage and is a much better hiding place than the Car as you can see up the stairs to the Basement as well as the rest of the room. The only downside to this hiding place is that the Cabinet is further away from the Sauna than the Car, so it is riskier to try trapping Granny in the Sauna. Trivia * Although it is a Cabinet, it closely resembles a locker. This is especially true for the Metal Cabinet located in the Garage. * Granny is unable to see you through the holes in the Cabinet, although you can see her. * Unlike the Bed, if Granny sees you, there is not an alternate jumpscare. Granny just opens the door and hits you with the bat, like she usually does. * Occasionally, Granny may place a Bear Trap right in front of the Cabinet, forcing you to step on it. This usually results in getting knocked out unless you can escape and close the Cabinet door again before Granny sees you. You can wait for 3 minutes or drop an item on it, however. * You can mess with Granny by taking and repeatedly dropping and picking up an item while in a Cabinet. Granny cannot open the door, as she did not see you walk inside the Cabinet. ** This serves no other purpose than entertainment. * It has the same sounds from Hotel Insanity, another game by DVloper. Category:Structures Category:Hiding Places Category:Version 1.0 Category:Version 1.4